Bienvenido
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Pensamientos vuelan, pasos vienen y van. La espera ha sido larga, pero ha valido la pena. Remus estuvo a punto de echarlo a perder, pero se arrepintió a tiempo. Y ahora, la vida le ha dado un maravilloso obsequio.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro._

_Este One es para el Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Bienvenido.**

¿Tantas vicisitudes valían la pena?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Remus Lupin sabía que la respuesta era sí.

No cesaba de dar vueltas por la habitación a la que lo enviaron. Se sentía más encerrado que cuando era luna llena, aunque claro, en esas ocasiones era más que necesario que lo aislaran.

Pero esto era algo completamente diferente.

Sin querer, su memoria viajó a momentos específicos que, sentía, habían llevado al actual. Sonreía ante algunos de los recuerdos, mientras que con otros no podía evitar llamarse "idiota" sin miramientos.

La espera había sido demasiado larga y cuando creía que ya nada la terminaría, Tonks la cortó de tajo, con sus cabellos llenos de color, sus pasos torpes y su optimismo al más puro estilo Black (de los Black repudiados, como Sirius y Andrómeda, por supuesto).

Dedicó un pensamiento a Harry, perdido de vista para el mundo mágico pero escondido en El Refugio desde hacía unos pocos días. Se preguntó si el muchacho llegaría a perdonarle algún día el haberle hechizado. Esperaba que sí, ya que veía en él más del carácter de Lily que de James, y como la pelirroja era de esas personas que tardaba en dejar atrás sus enfados…

No, había que pensar en positivo. Esperaba que por una vez, Harry se pareciera más a James y que todo aquello que le dijo fuera con la intención de que recapacitara, tal como acabó haciendo, y no porque de verdad creyera que de verdad era un cobarde.

Cobarde… Remus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Pero Harry había tenido razón, se estaba portando como tal. De no haber reunido las agallas para presentarse en casa de los Tonks después de lo que hizo, sabía que se habría arrepentido toda la vida. Y en tiempos de guerra, la vida podía ser demasiado, demasiado corta…

Oyó pasos que lo sacaron de sus reflexiones. Dejó de pasearse, mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación, en guardia, pero dicha puerta no se abrió, por lo que reanudó sus idas y vueltas, así como sus reflexiones. Era necesario que resolviera cuestiones que quizá para otros serían nimiedades si se estaba en medio de una guerra, pero para él eran importantísimas.

No tenía más que una opción para dar solución a una de esas cuestiones cuando, ahora sí, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando el semblante exhausto de Andrómeda Tonks, quien sonreía por primera vez desde que se enteró de la muerte de su marido.

—¡Es un niño! —exclamó por lo bajo Andrómeda, como si no le quedara aliento tras una larga carrera —Un niño, Remus… Ven, puedes subir.

El nombrado, tragando saliva, asintió y siguió a su suegra. Cada paso que daba lo sentía lento, percibía los pies, de pronto tan pesados como plomo, y en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la buena nueva, sin saber exactamente qué decir, lo cual era mejor, dado que semejante dicha era demasiada para expresarla adecuadamente con palabras.

Subieron una escalera de escalones largos, llegando a la planta alta, para luego ir directamente a una de las habitaciones del fondo. De pronto, Remus sintió pánico, uno muy parecido a cuando Tonks le había dado la noticia por primera vez. "¡Vamos a tener un bebé!", había exclamado ella con una de las sonrisas más grandes y radiantes que le conocía, pero entonces la felicidad la empañó él mismo debido a su fría respuesta y a su posterior abandono.

Por más que no hubiera durado esa actitud, Remus siempre se reprocharía ese instante de miedo, de fobia a lo que podía pasar con su hijo, por más que Tonks asegurara que no había nada qué perdonarle.

Finalmente, Andrómeda llegó ante la puerta del dormitorio indicado, llamó un par de veces para anunciarse y abrió, cediéndole el paso a Remus mientras mantenía la sonrisa, pequeña y cálida, tan distinta a la de su hermana mayor, a quien se parecía más… El hombre apartó el pensamiento enseguida, no era el momento de acordarse de una de las peores personas del mundo.

Entró al dormitorio a paso lento, notando algunos signos de lo que había sucedido allí, pero sin registrarlos en su memoria. Apenas notó cuando, tras él, Andrómeda cerró la puerta con los ojos acuosos, pero sí se percató enseguida de lo importante.

Tonks, en la cama, con el pelo castaño y esparcido en los almohadones, tenía sonrojado el rostro en forma de corazón, siempre tan alegre pero ahora trasluciendo lo cansada que estaba. Y en sus brazos…

—Remus, ven, mira —susurró ella, moviendo levemente los brazos —Mira esto.

Él obedeció y se acercó. Allí, en brazos de Tonks, estaba el diminuto ser que se convertía en la razón de vida de ambos, la principal motivación para que, sin dudarlo, siguieran peleando contra la maldad que se cernía sobre su mundo.

El bebé parecía dormitar, parpadeando con lentitud y mostrando unos ojos oscuros, castaños, que recordaban enseguida a Tonks. Su escaso pelo era negro, evidenciando sus raíces Black, y Remus imaginó por un momento a Sirius viendo al niño y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que sería tan guapo como él. Sonrió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por acordarse del amigo perdido y al mismo tiempo, por desear que tuviera algo de todos aquellos que lo amaban y que habrían amado al bebé de haberlo conocido, lo cual le hizo decidir otra de las respuestas a sus "cuestiones importantísimas".

—Bienvenido, Teddy —murmuró, acariciando con un dedo la mejilla de su hijo.

Tonks, no hay que decirlo, se quedó pasmada.

—¿Teddy? —inquirió, de pronto un poco más espabilada.

—Teddy —confirmó Remus, sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirar al bebé —Ted, de hecho. Ted Remus Lupin. ¿Te parece bien?

Enseguida Tonks asintió, feliz y llorosa, antes de recibir un beso de su marido.

Teddy Lupin, aunque no lo pareciera, había nacido en el mejor momento, haciendo realidad un sueño largamente acariciado por su padre, pero el cual jamás creyó poder realizar.

Remus Lupin, no por primera vez, agradecía infinitamente el haberse arriesgado a formar una familia, demostrando así que, en ciertos aspectos, seguía siendo un Merodeador.

–&–

_Bueno, después de haberme puesto a lloriquear otra vez (Bell no se lo explica, normalmente no se hace llorar sola), aquí tienen mi segunda participación al reto mencionado al principio, esperando que les guste._

_Confieso que esta participación iba a ser con otro personaje, Ted Tonks. Me parecía genial hablar de los dos Ted, solo que no me venía ninguna idea sobre el simpático hijo de muggles que se ganó a una Black. Sin embargo, por gracia divina (?), la persona que iba a escribir sobre Remus se retiró, dejando libre al personaje (por segunda vez) en el reto y enseguida pedí que me lo cambiaran, porque me parecía muchísimo más genial poder escribir sobre el padre cuando ya había publicado algo del hijo. Así, tenemos la primera vez que Remus vio a Teddy, aunque antes nos enteramos de sus reflexiones sobre el tema, las cuales no fueron pocas, considerando su comportamiento previo. Y si no alargué más el texto fue para no estropearlo, ya que siento que ha dicho lo que quería y no necesita más._

_Espero que con el presente One, las fieles admiradoras de Remus que me topé en el reto no me linchen. Ya me enteraré por los comentarios, supongo._

_Cuídense, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
